


Sweet Churros

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a pain in my ass, Levi," Eren muttered under his breath in frustration. <em>Literally. </em></p><p>"That's the goal," Levi replied, looking up and keeping his eyes straight ahead.</p><p>--</p><p>In which Eren and Levi are at a baseball game, and cannot control themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Churros

Eren was not feeling at his best. He was at a baseball game, watching his favorite team hit ball after ball, creating a cheery atmosphere for local fans as the team scored two runs and took the lead. 

So, why was Eren suffering? 

It had to do with none other than the short, lackluster man who sat next to him, scrolling on his phone. Who also happened to be his boyfriend. 

Levi didn't even try to watch the game, only flicking his eyes up when the stadium lifted in an uproar, before looking back down at his phone screen. He was there for Eren and Eren only. Even so, he paid no attention to Eren. He only watched what Eren had to assume was the most interesting thing in the world on his phone, gray eyes sharpened in focus. 

The sound of wood hitting rubber resounded in Eren's ears. He perked up interest before flinching as heat settled in his abdomen. He almost forgot, what with his lack of movement.

Yeah, he had a buttplug in his ass. 

Placed there by none other than Levi Ackerman himself; lawyer and sugar daddy extraordinaire. 

Who was currently _still_ looking down at his phone, and Eren had never wanted to kill someone more. 

Eren, plug momentarily forgotten, shifted in his seat in annoyance, a habit he obtained from his mother. He sighed through his nose with closed eyes as he felt it shift a little bit further in. In the corner of his eye, he swore he saw Levi purse his lips in an attempt to hold back a laugh. He let out a long, shaky sigh. 

"You're a pain in my ass, Levi," Eren muttered under his breath in frustration. _Literally._

"That's the goal," Levi replied, looking up and keeping his eyes straight ahead. There was a slight twinkle in his eyes that Eren caught with the light of the outside summer atmosphere creating a natural light on the surroundings in the ballpark. 

"Ugh, fuck me," Eren groaned, once again in a lower tone. He wasn't sure if he meant that literally or if he was lamenting to a god, but Levi replied anyways. 

"Wait, really?" 

It was the first time Levi had looked at him since the game started two innings ago. He raised his eyebrows in some form of twisted hope that Eren wanted to completely wipe off of his face. 

Eren shrugged. "I don't know. Let me order some food first." 

Levi narrowed his eyes and Eren gave him the sweetest smile he could muster. He flicked his eyes away from Levi and saw the bright neon of a ballpark vendor's shirt. Churros? He hadn't had a churro in a while. He raised his hand to get the vendor's attention, wincing as more movement made his body twitch in numb desire. No way was he going to give Levi what he wanted without some form of revenge and punishment. 

The vendor caught his eye and Eren lowered his hand with a smile as the man walked to their row of seats. 

"Hi!" Eren said. "How much are the churros?" 

He saw Levi tense in the seat next to him as the vendor replied with, "Five dollars." 

Levi scoffed next to him and Eren hummed in thought. "Five, huh?" 

Eren pulled out his wallet from his back pocket with some difficulty. The vendor watched in confusion as Eren opened his wallet and pulled out a ten, waving it in Levi's face before handing it over to the vendor. 

"One please," Eren said, not breaking his new glaring contest with Levi. Usually Levi paid for things that Eren wanted, but Eren was able to scrape up some cash himself. The vendor searched for change before handing a bill over. He also gave Eren a churro. Eren thanked him, waited for the man to walk away, then started to lick away at the top of the sugar- and cinnamon-covered stick. 

"Mm," he hummed, continuing his licking. His arm sat on the armrest closer to Levi holding the warm churro inches from Levi's face. Their eyes were connected as Eren whispered, "It tastes so good." 

Levi swallowed, glaring at Eren. He unconsciously licked his lips. Levi knew exactly how good that tongue was at dragging itself up and down—

Levi closed his eyes to compose himself and Eren let out a breathy laugh. 

Eren put the top of the churro in his mouth and hollowed his cheeks out, raising his eyebrows at Levi before turning back to the game to see his favorite player strike out. He took a bite and frowned as the player walked off with a lowered head. 

"Aw man. He didn't get a hit." He licked more sugar off of the churro, nearly yelping in surprise as Levi harshly tugged him up. He gasped as a jolt of pleasure hit him, causing his knees to buckle. Levi didn't care or notice though, as he began to drag Eren out of the row of seats, holding him by his wrist. Every struggling step was a wave of deliciousness for Eren and Levi never once turned to look back at him. It was only when they were near the exit that Levi stopped and faced him. 

"You ready to go?" Levi asked, eyes filled with desperation and tension. Eren paused, looking at the unfinished churro in his hand. 

"Um," Eren started. "It's not even the third inning, Levi. And I haven't finished my churro. I thought this game was a gift to me." 

Eren pouted, lowering his eyes behind his lashes, giving Levi the most innocent look he could muster with a buttplug still in his ass. Levi's jaw hardened along with his gaze. Eren wasn't fazed. 

Eren took another bite of his churro, licking his lips free of sugar as he watched Levi slowly crumble along with the sugary cinnamon bits that fell from the churro every time Eren took a bite. Levi took one step toward him, pulling on his baseball jersey to bring his lips next to Eren's ear.

"Don't do this, Eren. Remember who has more self-control." Eren shivered with the heat that came from Levi's voice against his ear. He swallowed. "Now, we can go back to my car and fuck, or we can watch the rest of the game with that buttplug in your ass. Your choice." Levi's voice was low, rumbly, quiet for only Eren to hear. 

Eren nearly whined at the first suggestion, hobbling over to a trashcan to toss the churro away. Every step was sinful, pleasurable hell, breaking the teasing resolve he had careful conjured before. He turned back to Levi and said, "Let's go." 

They both walked back to Levi's car, Eren vibrating in the anticipation of what was sure to be next. As less and less people were around, he was able to let out quiet gasps as the plug brushed against his sweet spot to relieve the never ending tension in his body. 

Levi unlocked his car, lightly pushing Eren into the back seat. He thanked god for tinted back windows and his sunshade. 

"Levi," Eren whispered as he was laid down on the backseat. He sprawled himself along the cushions, eyes meeting Levi's in pure desire. The teasing from before shifted to a desperate need to be close. Levi snaked his hand down to the button of Eren's pants, fumbling with it for a quick second before undoing Eren's pants and palming his front. 

Eren groaned, throwing his head back as he bit his lip in pleasure. Levi quickly pulled Eren's pants down to his ankles, Eren sitting up to speed up the process. He scooched back to lean against the closed car door and watched as Levi crawled towards him. Their lips connected in a hot kiss, Levi pressing his lips hard against Eren's. He darted his tongue out to lick at Eren's lips. 

When he pulled away, he said, "Mm. Sugar." 

Eren's eyes were half-lidded, trying to recover from his slight daze as he licked the taste of Levi off of his lips. He nodded slightly, small smile gracing his puffy lips. "Churro," he murmured absentmindedly. Levi chuckled. 

He brought his hand down to palm Eren's growing bulge. Eren squirmed and gasped as the plug marginally shifted in and out of him. "Agh, Levi, fuck." 

Levi hummed, "Hm?" 

"P-Please," he whispered needily. 

"Please what?" Levi asked as he leaned forward to dart his tongue at the shell of Eren's ear. Eren groaned. 

Eren suddenly pushed Levi, shoving him lightly so he was laying on his back on the seats. He straddled Levi's hips and did not waste time grinding down on Levi's growing erection. He threw his head back as he moved his hips back and forth, and Levi nearly lost it. 

"I'm, ah, going to, mm, ride you," Eren said, continuing his movements. "Just like this." 

Levi scoffed through a groan. "Not surprised." 

"You love it," Eren replied breathlessly. He slowly slipped out of his boxers, but not without difficulty. When they were finally off, he wasted no time on thrusting the plug in and out of himself, closing his eyes in pleasure. His mouth fell open as his arm continued its movements. Levi watched, pupils blown and eyes burning into Eren’s parted lips. He wanted to sit up and kiss him so bad, but Eren had a hand on Levi’s chest to steady himself. 

“Mm…” Eren hummed, movements slowing. Levi ran his hands up and down Eren’s thighs as Eren pulled off Levi’s pants and boxers. “You have any more condoms?” 

Levi darted his eyes around in thought. “I might have some in the glove compartment.” 

Eren rose off of Levi and leaned forward to reach the glove compartment, leaving his ass bare for Levi to enjoy. He licked a finger and stuck it into the stretched hole, licking his lips in anticipation. Eren tensed with a gasp, nearly collapsing as he managed to open the compartment. 

“Fuck,” he muttered. Levi pulled his finger out. He scavenged for a condom before frowning in disappointment. “We ran out?” he asked, turning back to straddle Levi’s hips again. 

Levi shrugged, resting his hands on Eren’s thighs again. “I wouldn’t be surprised.” 

“Well, guess we’re not using a condom.” 

Levi’s eyebrows rose in surprise. Eren grinned as he began to stroke Levi’s cock. Levi groaned and threw his head back. 

“Are you fine with that?” Levi gritted out. 

Eren bent down with a smirk and nipped at Levi’s lips before saying, “I love when you fill me up, Levi.” His stomach brushed against Levi’s cock in between them when he bent down. 

Eren fingered himself for a few more pumps before pulling out his digits and grabbing the lube he found in the compartment, luckily. Levi always had lube. He squeeze out the last squirts of the bottle and rubbed it on Levi’s dick, licking his lips in excitement. 

“God,” Eren suddenly wheezed. “You were killing me during the game.” He twisted his wrist particularly harshly, causing Levi to suck in a sudden breath. “You just had to make me wear a butt plug as my thanks.” A hard squeeze. “And we didn’t even get to watch the whole game.” He pinched the tip, then thumbed the slit. Levi tensed, clenching his teeth. His hands were creating red marks on Eren’s warm thighs. 

“Fuck, Eren,” he moaned. 

Eren hummed before releasing Levi’s dick and quickly positioned himself above it, lining it up with his entrance. Eren grinned in excitement and Levi sent him a weird look. Only Eren would make that face right before they fucked. 

Eren slowly sunk down, relishing in the feeling of Levi stretching him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. He loved being filled by Levi. 

“Oh, god that feels so good,” Eren whimpered. “You always stretch me so much Levi.”

Levi grabbed Eren’s hips and fully pushed himself inside. “Look at you, Eren. So beautiful, all for me.” 

Eren moaned in pleasure. He ran his hands up and down Levi’s chest, then began to bounce himself up and down, quickly increasing his pace from slow and sensual to desperate and needy. He could feel each slide of Levi’s cock as it rubbed raw against him. It turned him on more to know that Levi wasn’t wearing a condom, all pure skin against skin. He began to grind down harder, looking for that bundle of nerves in hopes of finding it soon. Levi kept thrusting up, hips pistoning with fervor. He grunted with each heavy thrust, hoping as much as Eren to find that one spot.

When Levi finally found it, Eren grew vocal.

“Ah! Oh, Levi! Fuck, yes, keep going. Right there. There!” 

He clawed at Levi’s chest, slapping his hips down hard to keep the same buzzing feeling coursing through his body. With every brush of his prostate, his mouth opened wider. Drool nearly dripped down, until he caught it with his mouth. His eyes were lidded heavily, as he continued to scream Levi’s name. Still bucking, he moved one hand down to grab his leaking dick, as it bounced precariously between them. 

Eren continued humming and moaning. "Shit, ah, fuck, Levi. I love you so much. You fuck me so well." His hand movements increased, becoming more desperate and less fluid. "Oh god I'm close," he whispered. Levi grunted in response, quickening his movements. He moved one hand from Eren's hips to grab his dick, causing Eren to let go. He began stroking it hard and fast, with the same rhythm that his hips were going. Eren whimpered in pleasure until Levi slowed his movements. He looked down at him in confusion, panting as he held onto Levi's chest to steady himself. 

"Why'd you stop?" he pouted. 

"Just taking a break," Levi mumbled with a smirk, lazily playing with the head of Eren's cock. Eren growled. 

"No, fuck you. I mean fuck me. Ugh!" he yelled in frustration. "I'll just do all of the work." 

Eren once again began to ride Levi's cock, looking for the perfect angle once again. It was hard when Levi laid there taking in a pleasurable show, but with time he found it and grinded down as hard as he could, letting out more strings of words. 

"Mm, fuck, Levi your dick is so big," Eren whimpered, seemingly forgetting Levi's previous teasing. He stroked himself again, letting out harsh pants once more. Levi groaned along with Eren’s moans as Eren grew close to his climax. "Ah, ah, 'm gonna–!" 

It snuck up on him like a sudden slap in the face as he came on Levi's chest in long, heavy spurts. He stroked himself until no more come could come out, then collapsed on the side of Levi's chest, panting hard. His sweat began to trail from his hair to Levi's shoulder, but he didn't care and neither did Levi, it seemed. 

"Eren," Levi muttered heavily under his breath. "That was hot." Eren grinned. "But you didn't let me finish." 

Eren suddenly frowned, realizing that Levi was still nestled deep inside him, hard and twitching with the need for release. He groaned in exhaustion, but he still felt the buzzing excitement of being with Levi. "Okay. Just give me a minute." 

After a few minutes of recovery, with Eren drawing light circles on Levi's chest, he finally sat up, shifting himself to be better seated on Levi's cock. 

"Have your way with me, Levi," Eren whispered silkily. 

Levi groaned and grabbed Eren's hips, pushing him down as he thrusted up harshly. He repeatedly thrust up and pushed Eren down, letting out grunts of exertion. 

"Ah, fuck, shit, fuck, oh god," Eren said with every thrust. He was feeling the overstimulation, and it felt way too good. His dick grew hard again and he wanted release for the second time. 

Eren knew one of Levi's favorite things was dirty talk. It was a sure-fire way to get him to come long and fast. 

"Levi, you're so good, aren't you? You fuck my pretty little hole, mm, nice and tight every time." Levi began to let out harsh pants. "You make me feel so good, Levi, ah. Shit. Come on, fill me up. Let me feel you come inside me."

Levi started to pick up his movements, causing Eren to moan loudly. He grunted when Eren whined. 

"Levi! Ah, you always find my sweet spot. Keep fucking me there, ah, yes. Fuck me nice and hard." 

Levi groaned loudly, muttering Eren's name as he came hard in Eren. Eren hummed in pleasure. He could feel every shot of Levi's load as it went deep inside of him. He stroked himself, quickly coming on Levi's chest from having come before. 

He lowered his head down whispering, "God, that feels so good." 

He rose off of Levi, feeling Levi's come leak down his twitching hole. He sat on Levi's thighs. Levi grimaced as he felt his own come touch his legs. 

"Gross," he muttered. 

Eren smirked as he bent down and licked his come off of Levi's chest, keeping his eyes connected with Levi's in the process. Levi shivered at the feeling of that tongue that was so good at licking things. 

"Just cleaning you up," Eren said with a grin when he finished.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Eren, there's a tissue box on the floor." 

"I don't care," Eren muttered as he laid his head on Levi's shoulder. 

"Okay," Levi said. 

"Okay," Eren whispered back. He paused for a moment, lost in his thoughts. "Do you think they'll let us back in?" 

Levi scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Gross, Eren. We're all sweaty and I can still feel my come from your ass on my legs." 

Eren sighed, rising up and off of Levi with some difficulty. "Okay. Let's just go home." He tugged his boxers and shirt back on, crawling to the front seat to put on his pants. 

Levi found his clothes on the floor and hastily put them on. He moved over to the driver's seat. He grabbed Eren's hand and put a light kiss on it. "I promise," he said, "that next time we'll stay for the whole game." 

Eren raised his eyebrows, unbelieving of what Levi promised. "Okay, Levi. If you say so."

**Author's Note:**

> first (published) attempt at smut i apologize.. i was pretty hesitant about posting it. either way i hope you enjoyed (my sinning) it!
> 
> [tumblr](http://melposwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
